World Haven
by cobalt-blue
Summary: When several realities are attacked simultaneously and all is lost, Covenant acts to preserve them. Now heroes from Marvel, DC , Champions, Freedom City, and others are thrown together in a Dyson's Sphere and must to rebuild civilization. Please remember to review on your way out, and I'm open to suggestions as to which characters, and universes you want to see interact.


**The Hub- Somewhere in space above Worldhaven.**

Dick Grayson in his Nightwing persona was stunned. One moment he had been watching the battle in space from the monitor in the Watchtower and then the next he was here. The last thing he remembered was the huge spaceship firing a huge beam weapon at the Earth below. It's brilliant light had punched straight through the combined defenses of three Green Lanterns and then vaporized Superman, Power Girl, and dozen other of the more powerful heroes, before it impacted somewhere in the Mediterranean. He had been watching in horror as the planet below them began to break apart when he suddenly felt himself whisked here.

It was huge room surrounded by curved windows that opened into every direction. One side was dominated by the bright light of a yellow sun. In every other direction was simply the rotating ground below them. It took a moment for him to realize that even beyond the glowing sun was the faint outline of a landscape. Around him was riot of colors that made up the costumes of various heroes from around the world, many of whom he did not recognize. Next to him, he felt Kara shudder and remembered her on the edge of the blast that had totally destroyed Earth's mightiest defender.

He reached out and gently touched her shoulder and when she turned, he could see the tears in her blue eyes. She smiled sadly at him as they turned their attention to a growing field of darkness on an elevated podium above them. It expanded to include the entire dais and then contracted to reveal a pair of human looking beings. One was a raven haired young man with intense blue eyes under which tears of shadow streaked his fair skin. He was dressed from head to toe in black, a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and even black boots.

Next to him stood a woman in a pale blue and white dress. Her white hair flowed down her back like a river of ice. Her timeless eyes were a pale blue that seemed to reflect the whole of the universe in them and showed an age that did not match her young face. She smiled down at the gathered heroes and stood quietly as the man beside her spoke.

"Welcome to Worldhaven," the man said in a voice that was barely above a whisper, yet echoed around the room. "My name is Covenant, and I have plucked you from the jaws of certain death. You all have several things in common. You're world has been destroyed, either at the hands of Darkseid, Galactus, Doctor Destroyer, Omega, Baron Feuer, Icefang or any of a dozen other mega-villains."

"Are we dead then?" A man wearing a red, white, and blue costume and carrying a shield asked.

"No," Red Hood answered from nearby, "I've been dead and this isn't it."

"Then what?" Kara asked by his side.

"You, your civilization has been preserved. It has been snatched from the brink of destruction and brought here to Worldhaven where it will continue to grow and develop along side billions of other cultures."

"One wonders what is the price of such an intervention," a tall thin man wearing a blue costume with the number 4 on it asked.

Covenant smiled sadly down at him and said, "It has already been paid, Reed Richards. It was paid over the last seventy years simply by your civilization having interested me."

"Is that your criteria for who you save?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Do I need another, Diana of Themiscyra?" he asked. "I exist outside all realities, but I watch and I learn. Your culture, your civilization interested me. When it was threatened with destruction, I chose to act. I transported you, your citizens, and your infrastructure to here where you can continue to grow and develop."

"How many civilizations have you doomed to extinction for the crime of being boring, then?" Wonder Woman asked.

The man smiled and raised an eyebrow. "None, actually. The civilizations were doomed no matter had I acted or not. But those that interest me, I simply plucked from the destruction of their world. Your world is dead, it is gone. I simply chose to save those who interested me."

Realizing that this was going nowhere, Dick spoke up and asked, "And what now?"

The woman sighed and said, "Now, you go on as before. Around us is the structure that is Worldhaven. It is made up of five hundred fifty-five million individual plates, each one with the surface area of one Earth. Ninety percent of those plates are inhabitable, many of which have had civilizations from all over the ominverse dropped onto them."

"You represent the heroes of over twenty different Earths where metahumans existed, but whose world was about to be destroyed. Below, on one of the plates your home continents have been transported and its citizens preserved. You will need to learn to get along. All we ask of the civilizations we've chosen to save is that you do not go to war with each other."

"We're in some sort of Dyson Sphere then?" a man in silver and blue power armor asked.

"Yes, Defender," the dark haired man-boy said with a sad smile.

"I'm curious as to how you solved certain physical problems...," Defender began.

"As are many of you," the woman said. "They have been solved by using technology beyond the scope of your wildest dreams. They are the ultimate expression of Clarke's Law."

"And who are you?" Diana asked still angry.

"My name is Princess Winter Atlyn, and like my companion I'm a representative of the Council of Sheol, and servant of the Omniverse." Dick got the feeling that the in her mind the word omniverse was capitalized as in a living being. " A small few of us, including several deities, make up a group we call the Stewards act to bring doomed civilizations here. Originally, we used a few small worlds off the beaten path of other galactic civilizations, but there was no way to safeguard them from various galactic powers, so Covenant constructed this sphere and we now bring them here."

"And what of the question Wonder Woman refuses to ask?" Cassie asked. "What of Themiscyra?"

"Some of the minor forces outside of the chosen civilizations have been preserved as well. Themiscyra is safely ensconced off one of the North American continents on the plate to which we've assigned you. So have been at least five Atlantean civilizations from various worlds."

How many North American continents are there on _our_ plate?" A black woman with flowing white hair and Caucasian features asked.

"On the plate where you are preserved, there are twelve continents and two continent's worth of islands. There are six North Americas, four Europes, one Asia, and one Australia." Covenant said. "There are a few continents where more than one world has been merged." he looked at the woman and said, "Yours and Princess Diana's is one such continent."

"African and South American cultures hold no interest for you?" the woman asked.

The man shrugged and said, "None with metahumans, transhumans, superheroes, or whatever you might want to call them. I _have_ preserved some African and South American cultures, but not on this plate. I prefer to not mix high and low technologies as the higher tech civilizations soon crush the lower tech ones."

"What of travel between plates?" Kara asked.

"For those of you capable of doing it under your own power, as long as you don't wage a war of conquest, I have no problem with it. If you develop the technology to do it, then more power to you, but again, I ask that you not go to war with your neighbors. Some of them have more advanced technologies than even you do. Worldhaven is just that, a haven. In the last five centuries I've only had to act twice to preserve its peace. Please do not allow yourselves to be the third time." There was a veiled threat in that request worthy of Bruce.

"Then why have you brought us here?" Kara asked.

"You are your world's heroes. The people on your plate are panicked. They are panicked from the fight you were waging to save them, and now they are panicked from the change in the sky. It is your job to calm them, and to eventually do as you have always done, protect your civilizations."

"What of those who used their power for evil?" Kara asked.

"What good is a hero without villains?" Winter asked. "In the past we've tried to remove those whose hearts are selfish or twisted from the equation and it has not worked. We are not judges of what is in men's hearts, we safeguard civilizations. Those with the power to actually harm Worldhaven have been removed, but they are few and far between. Believe it or not there is a certain amount of what you call evil that is required for a civilization to advance. Utopias stagnate and die. Only those who struggle against the evil in their own hearts continue to grow."

"What now?" Dick finally asked.

"Now, you go home and rebuild."

And with that, the room faded away.

**Avengers Mansion, NYC**

"First off, I'd like to thank Doctor Strange, Professor Xavier, and Doctor Richards for joining us for this meeting," Assistant SHIELD director, Anita Hill said as Captain America sat down to join the rest of his team around the Avenger table. The three men named each nodded their heads at the gathered collection of heroes.

"Exactly what is our situation?" Cap asked wondering how things had suddenly become so strange. The sky outside alone was disconcerting to look at. In more than one person it had induced vertigo to the point that they were found flat on their stomach trembling and holding desperately to the ground, or floor.

"We appear to be as the being called Covenant said, in a Dyson Sphere built around a sun that is so close to our own as to be indistinguishable from it." Reed Richards said.

"Shouldn't we all be falling toward the primary then?" Cap asked. "I'm not much on physics, but it would seem that there has to be some force holding us to the ground."

"We're not sure," Iron Man said. The ground beneath us, with a few notable differences is indistinguishable from our own United States."

"What differences?" Cap asked.

"The appearance of several cities and structures that do not fit our own timeline. Where Detroit in our timeline used to be is now a gleaming high tech city called Millennium City. To the north of New York City are two cities at least as large, one calling itself Metropolis and one New Metropolis. To the North of that is hell hole of a city called Gotham. Near Boston there's Freedom City, and there are several others we know nothing of, Coast City, Keystone City, Gulf City, Vibora Bay, Dolphin Bay, Emerald City, and maybe half a dozen others. There are also several small towns including at least one in the Central Appalachians where there is a town that does not show up on our own maps," Director Hill said. "Furthermore, satellite services still work. How, I have no idea."

"The world situation?"

Hill touched a control on the large table and a three dimensional map flared to life above it. A hexagonal map appeared on the table that showed six North Americas along each base, all with their Floridas pointing inward. Four Europes were in a circle inside that with one of them having an Asia attached to it. In the very center was Australia. Various islands were scattered around the massive ocean. Reed Richards shook his head and said, "That configuration is totally in violation of any known theory of geological development."

"This appears to be _our_ plate. According to our calculations, there are at least five hundred fifty-five million plates like this inside this structure."

"What about beyond the edges of our continents?" Cap asked.

"Open ocean for thousands of miles, and then the hint of more land masses," Hill said.

"So we're in a prison so large that our minds can't even fathom it," Bruce Banner said.

"Define prison," Doctor Strange finally spoke up.

"We're in giant hamster ball," Bruce said. "Our whole civilization has been captured and placed here."

"Captured?" Professor X asked. "Or rescued. It is clear to all of us that Galactus was going to devour our world and this time there was nothing we could do to save it. Had we not been brought here, we'd be dead."

"Be that as it may," Hill said. "It's not a natural environment. It's wrong to look up and see land masses in the sky."

"It's an adjustment," Doctor Strange said.

"What about the magical front, Stephen?" Cap asked. "Can you leave this big hamster ball, as Doctor Banner calls it?"

The sorcerer supreme nodded and said, "Actually, it's easier for me to reach astral plane from here. I went on a bit of foray outside of the sphere and discovered something remarkable."

"What?" Cap asked.

"We're deep in the space between realities, a place called Sheol, where heaven, hell, and everything in between can exist," Strange told them. We can access any of the realities that we knew before now, and in some ways it's even easier, but beyond this sphere surrounding this sun, there is no deep space, no other planets, no other suns."

"And what about your access to magic?" Ms. Hill asked.

The sorcerer supreme shook his head and said, "Although I technically don't use, magic, but sorcery instead, I have felt no ill effects. The mages to whom I've spoken say the same. Magic works as it always has."

"What of these other metahumans that we saw before we came here? I believe one of them was called Defender," Hank Pym finally broke his silence.

"They're doing their own research into us and each other. There's a group with an orbital satellite calling themselves the Justice League of America, the group that Defender belongs to is called the Champions, and the group in New Metropolis is called the Patriots."

"Just how many metahumans, or mutates, or mutants are in this country?" Iron Man asked.

"The number just more than tripled, but it's still a small percentage of the population of the country as a whole. It's less than two thousand. But, each reality seems to have brought its own problems," Professor Xavier said. "Our own has its problems with mutant relations, a situation we share with at least one other city."

"Yes," Ms. Hill said. "I have a meeting with the president, and the heads of several other organizations from different realities, including something called Cadmus, and UNTIL, and CHIMERA. It would seem that many realities sought to control their metahumans, especially the most powerful."

"Speaking of powerhouses," Hank asked. "Has anyone heard from Thor?"

"Do not look for any of the gods," Stephen Strange said. "With a few notable exceptions, they are forbidden to manifest themselves physically on Worldhaven."

"Who forbids a god?" Anita asked.

"Evidently, Covenant does," Doctor Strange told them. "I have occasionally heard of him throughout my travels. He is always spoken of as a very powerful direct servant of the mulitiverse."

"So we're stuck here, then?" Cap asked.

"It would appear so. What is left of our world is now a lifeless husk. It cannot support human life," the Sorcerer Supreme told them.

"Then perhaps we should start coordinating with the other teams, at least the ones on this continent," Cap said. "At least share information on opponents."

"I'll see what I can arrange," Ms. Hill said.

**Freedom Hall, Freedom City**

Ray Gardner aka Captain Thunder looked at the gathered heroes of the Freedom League. Fortunately none had perished in Omega's latest, and evidently successful attempt to drag Earth into the Terminus. From the looks of things, only the intervention of the being known as Covenant had saved Freedom City and its inhabitants. For that, at least, he was thankful. With a deep sigh he looked at the others and asked, "Okay, it looks like we're all here. How many casualties do we have?"

It was poor Beth in her guise of Lady Liberty that was forced to step forward and give the bad news and the news _was_ bad. "It looks like the Claremont Academy took the brunt of it. We lost most of the exchange students, Navigatrix and Magnus Thorson from the Alterniteens." She bowed her head in reverence and said, "They died keeping Omega's shock troops from hitting Trinity Hospital."

Ray nodded solemnly. They were good kids, sometimes a bit out of control, but good kids nonetheless. "Anything else?"

"Both Eldrich and myself can confirm what the being known as Covenant said," Daedalus told the room. "We seem to be on a Dyson Sphere built using technology that not even I can completely fathom, and that sphere is located somewhere deep between realities."

"Not the Terminus?" Ray asked worried. The idea that they were trapped in the realm of decay and entropy that was the Terminus, scared even him."

Daedelus shook his head and said, "No. Not the Terminus. Eldrich calls it Sheol, somewhere that is both Heaven and Hell, and everything in between. He tells me that Covenant created this sphere out of will alone."

"My God, at the power!" Johnny Rocket said in awe.

"Exactly," Daedalus said. "Freedom City seems to be in its usual place on the North American continent, but it shares that continent with cities I've never heard of before. There are three cities to the south calling themselves Gotham, Metropolis and New Metropolis. Detroit has been replaced by a city called Millennium City, and the entire Mobile Bay is now covered by a city named Gulf City." He sighed and added, "And each of them have their own metahumans, both good and evil. Metropolis seems to have been hit the hardest. It's hero, Superman evidently didn't survive the battle that brought them here. His cousin, Supergirl now protects it with immense power, possibly rivaling even you, Ray."

"What of the other cities?" Beth asked.

"Gotham has a masked vigilante much like Raven, a man calling himself The Batman. New Metropolis has a group of teenagers called the Patriots protecting them. I think they came from an entirely different reality however. The technology there is both stunted and advanced and the whole city is a fortress. From what I've been getting from their broadcasts, they came from a reality where World War II lasted until 1985."

"New York?" Beth asked.

"Packed to the gills with hero teams, not unlike Freedom City. There are the Avengers, the Defenders, the Fantastic Four- not unlike our Factor Four, but heroes instead of villains, and the X-Men. That's not to mention several street level heroes from Spider-man to Daredevil to Power Man and Iron Fist."

"What about Gulf City?" Siren asked.

"Seems to be mainly individual heroes, not really organized groups. It's sister city, Dauphin Bay is protected by a single hero named Azure. There's a school similar to Claremont Academy there too."

"So we really are in an alternate reality?" Lady Liberty asked.

"Go out and look at the sky, Beth," Johnny told her with a snarky smile. "Tell me what you think."

"How are our people taking it?" Ray asked.

"For now they're calm. They seem to be glad to be alive after a second Terminus Invasion. As long as they've go air to breathe, and ground to stand on, they're thankful," Doctor Metropolis said. "I, however am somewhat concerned over my inability to interface with the instrumentality I sense deep under the ground supporting the city. It is distracting to sense it but not to be able to touch it."

"I'm not sure that would be wise," Daedalus replied. "That instrumentality controls the functioning of a structure that supports fifty million worlds. Interfering in that could cost more than just the survivors of our world their lives."

"Agreed," Ray said. "Please leave it alone until and unless it poses a problem. We don't want to go looking for trouble."

"There's more," Lady Liberty said.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Right now, the government is having to work its way through several different laws concerning the management of superhumans from different realities. Some of them are far more restrictive than others, especially those in New Metropolis. Evidently in their reality, until the last few years when the Patriots appeared, metahumans were the sole wheelhouse of the Third Reich. They are experts in uplifting animals to human intelligence, but not metahumans, and they are paranoid about us."

Ray nodded and asked, "Are they likely to cause us problems here?"

"I don't know. They have a very militant government, and the seat of that government is not in Washington DC, but instead in New Metropolis. We can see if they are willing to talk before they start shooting."

"What about the rest of the world, Johnny?" Ray asked.

"Why you asking me?" the speedster wondered.

"Because I know you, Johnny. You've probably already visited every continent on our plate."

Johnny chuckled and a smile lit up his face. "You're right there. There's one North American continent that is nearly completely uninhabited except for a small city where Savannah, Georgia should be. Outside of that city and a few small settlements, it's completely deserted. One of the Europes, is dominated by the Third Reich, and I wouldn't be surprised if it's the same one the New Metropolitans were at war with. Most of them are continents with prominent superhumans, including one that is modern day technology but with Britain as _the_ national superpower."

"So metahumans dominate this plate," Ray said. "I wonder if the same is true of other plates?"

"I don't know. The inside of a Dyson's Sphere is a lot of surface area for even me to cover," Johnny replied.

Ray nodded and looked over at Beth and then at the rest of them before saying, "I've been informed that the head of AEGIS is going to be meeting with the president and representatives from similar agencies later today. Hopefully, we can establish contact with other groups like our own through that."

"What do you want us to do until then?" Johnny asked.

"What you're best at, what we always do. We protect Freedom City and its inhabitants," he said with a smile.

**Justice League Watchtower in Geosynchronous orbit 22,300 miles above Metropolis**

There were too many empty chairs for Diana's comfort. They'd been hit hard, very hard. Clark, Jon, Martin and Ronnie, Guy, Hal, and even Kyle had all been vaporized by the planet cracker that Darkseid had used on the Earth. The league was at an all time low and it looked like it was going to be facing new threats they could never have before imagined. And Diana was willing to admit that maybe she was still smarting over the casual way the being known as Covenant had been willing to toss away six billion other lives because he considered them too uninteresting. Not even Hera and the rest of the Gods to whom she was related were _that_ callous.

"What is our status?" she asked taking the head of the table.

She noticed the strange smile Batman gave her as she did so, and ignored it. Bruce was sometimes too full of himself. "Seven League members, dead," he told her. "Justice League Dark is on standby trying to determine exactly where we are and how we got here, and Justice League International is totally gone."

"Where and when are we then?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Exactly where Covenant said we'd be," he told her. "We're part of several versions of the North American continent. All of our satellites plus satellites from other powers are orbiting in strange circular patterns above various continents." He touched a control on the table and one of the walls of the briefing room became transparent to show the plate below them with a very strange configuration of land masses. It seemed wrong to see so many North Americas waving their little tongues that were Florida toward the center of the plate. Several points lit up on the glass to indicate the various spots on the world displayed below. "Cities with significant metahuman presences are noted with a star. Those in which we recognize the metahumans are in blue. Those we don't are indicated in red. Cities or locations that do not correspond to anything with which we are familiar are in yellow," Batman said.

"What is this one?" Supergirl asked pointing to large city somewhere between Metropolis and Gotham.

Batman frowned and touched the control and the image shifted to show a fortified city with walls hundreds of feet high and nearly as thick. "That is New Metropolis. The best we can tell is that it is a rebuilt New York City after it was razed to the ground by atomic fire in the nineteen forties. It is patrolled by a team calling themselves the Patriots."

He touched another control and the images of five teenagers, four males and one female, all with black hair and blue eyes appeared. One of the males was wearing red, white, and blue, and the name Pinnacle was below his image. The female was wearing black with fiery wings on her back and the name Liberty below her. Then there was boy, most of whose face was obscured by a white cloak and hood, with the name Spectre under , there were two others dressed in variations of the red white and blue costume with the names Justice and Devil Doc under them respectively.

Best we can tell is that their reality fought World War Two for over fifty years and although the fighting has ceased, it is in a warming cold war with the Third Reich of Europe." The image changed again to show one of the European continents near their own North American one. "It is currently ruled by Adolph Hitler III, the grandson of the first Hitler. It was their reality's metahuman powerhouse."

Wonder Woman felt her own fists clench at the idea of someone preserving the Third Reich. "Why in the name of the Gods would Covenant preserve a culture like that?" Kara asked.

Batman raised an eyebrow and said, "We don't know whether or not this particular Third Reich was as evil as our own."

"Besides," Cyborg said, "Didn't the woman say that they were not the judges of men's hearts, but preservers of civilization?"

"She also said that removing evil from society did not allow it to grow," Kara added. Then looking at the image of the Nazi flag flying over that Europe she added, "Although I might give myself leave to wipe it from the face of the planet, once and for all."

Barry chuckled and said, "And people call men violent."

"It would appear that there is some connection between the Patriots and a group out of Europe called Team International. We do not have all of the information as their computer technology is not as widely dispersed as is ours."

"What does that mean?" Wonder Woman asked.

"They have very sophisticated computers, but they are limited to military installations. They are only now beginning to broadcast television signals. New Metropolis is a seething contradiction of technologies and cultures. The best way to describe the culture is how many from our generation view the nineteen fifties. However the technology is very advanced in some areas and retarded in others. Cell phone technology is limited to the city itself."

"What about New York?" Flash asked changing the subject. It has both a blue star and a yellow one."

"That's because there are things there we recognize and things we don't," Batman said. "There are three different teams operating out of New York that we don't recognize: The Avengers, the X-men- although they are more centered in upstate New York, and the Fantastic Four. They recently dealt with an alien invasion as well that left billions of dollars of damage done to the city."

"And this Freedom City?" Wonder Woman asked looking for a bright spot in the news.

"At least three teams operating out of that one, The Freedom League with Captain Thunder, Johnny Rocket, Lady Liberty, The Raven, Siren, and Daedalus, some of whom are analogous to ourselves."

"And the other two teams?" Aquaman asked, his voice deep and concerned.

"They're both teen teams working from some kind of school I've yet to identify. The first is called the Next Gen and they seem to be younger versions of the Freedom League, and a group called the Alterniteens, to whom I cannot find any analogs." Then with a small gleam in his eye he added, "Although the member calling himself Whoop-Ant seems to have a personality very similar to your nephew, Wally, Barry."

"So what do we do?" Diana asked.

"What do you want to do, Princess?" Batman asked her.

"I...," she began but then realized that what she wanted to do was to rail against the injustice of six billion dead, but realized that it was useless. What was done was done, and there were three hundred million plus survivors from her world alone. "I'm not sure."

"Exactly," Batman said. "I've spoken with Amanda Waller. She's trying to arrange a meeting between a representative from the league and each of these other teams so we can at least try and coordinate our defense of various cities, and trade databases on foes."

"Good idea," Diana said. "I'll leave that up to you."

"Well, Princess, I thought you'd be our best representative to these other metahumans. I don't do meetings," Batman said.

Finally she sighed and nodded. Batman would be likely to instigate hostilities between forces. Perhaps it would be best if she was the one to attend the meeting. "Very well. Let me know when and where."

"Will do, Princess," he told her with that insufferable smirk of his.


End file.
